Phsycopathy
by Hollow Insanity
Summary: "You already know its too late to do anything about it king. Just admit. You're dead meat." Ichigos inner hollow is taking him over. What happens when he evenyually loses control? Rated T for mild language and violence in later chapters. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe, not really sure how often i'll be updating this, but i'll try my best ;)**

**Yay, my second story! Another bleach one with the same concept of Ichi going insane, but i do love experimenting with that sort of thing :D**

'**When someone is thinking'**

_**Expression on that particular word**_

**Authors note**

* * *

><p>The laughter was unbearable. It sounded in Ichigos head, ricotcehing off the walls of his mind. That god damned hollow was taking it too far.<br>'HAHAHAHAHAHA! How long until you crack, King? You're crumbling up without me even trying!' The hollow version of himself mocked tauntingly, its voice a ghostly echo of his own. 'Whats the matter? Scared?' He seemed to be closer at the last part, as if to intimidate.  
>"Go to hell. Its where you belong." Ichigo replied, trying to muster up all the courage in his heart. As much as he tried to hide it, he had to admit it. It felt like he was closer to death than ever. It was a funny feeling. He had never really been afraid of death. His resolve was aways so much stronger.<br>'Hehehe, probabley. But for now, your stuck to me. You already know its too late to do anything about it. Just admit. You're dead meat.' Its reply was filled with confidence, the element Ichigo was lacking. The truth was, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He wasnt thick though. He knew how hollows worked. Once he was eventually swallowed up, his friends and fammily would be the first to die, and will more than likely suffer a slow and painful death. He wasnt about to let that happen though. He was gonna protect them no matter what.  
>"Shut up. I can hold the fort as long as i need to." Ichigo's voice was hoarse and raw as a result of the fear bottled up inside of him. His hollow could sense this, and it made his mental state even weaker. His sanity was rapidly deteriating.<br>"I'll stop you! I wont let you touch them!"  
>'Hehehehehehehe... You seem pretty confident now, but when the time comes, what will you do?' The hollow asked, relishing Ichigos terrified retaliations.<br>Ichigo went silent. The _thing_ had a point. There really wasnt much he could do to prevent the innevitable. Mayby he could consult Kisuke? No, he had done enough. Mayby the Visoreds could teach him some more? But none of them have had a problem like this, so its unlikely they had a solution. Damn.  
>The hollow let out a crazed laugh at Ichigos sudden drop in volume.<br>'I thought as much! You're pathetic king! You give up so easily!' It chuckled in its doubled voice. 'And thats why you lose...!'  
>With that, the ugly presence left Ichigos mind and he found himself lying on his bed drenched in cold sweat. He had to do something. Anything! Things could'nt go like this! Racking his brains, Ichigo searched for a solution, but nothing came to mind. Deciding to throw in the towl for the night, Ichigo drifted into an uneasy sleep. He couldnt wait for dawn to arrive.<p>

The next day, Ichigo awoke with a start. He had a throbbing head ache and felt worse than he had when he went to sleep. A sudden buzzing sound from his phone made him jump. Why was he so jumpy all of a sudden? Picking it up, he saw that there were four missed calls from Rukia. Wierd. His ring tone should have woke him up. Did something happen?  
>Rukia wasnt at breakfast that morning, and Ichigo was starting to worry. There were no messages left on his answer phone so he couldnt figure out what had happened to her. Had she gone back to Soul Society? That was probably it, but still, something didnt feel right. A vibration came from Ichigo's pocket, alerting him that he had a text. It was from Kisuke, and it simply read 'Meet at shop immeadiatly!'. Ichigo let out a sigh. This didnt sound good.<p>

Ichigo rushed to the shop to find the usual group of people (Minus Rukia) sitting around a table in the back room. They looked up at his arrival, but then looked back down again sadly. What was going on?

Ichigo sat down next to Chad, still wondering what was up. Kisuke, noticing this explained.

"It seems that Miss Kuchiki was attacked last night." He said calmly. Ichigos eyes widened in shock, wishing that Kisuke would be more gentle when dropping bombshells like that. "Im afraid her conditions pretty bad, and im not sure if she'll make it..." And there he goes again with the bad news...

"What do you mean 'not sure if she'll make it'! Your meant to be good at saving people! Who did it? I'll kick their ass's!" Ichigo spouted the comments in fury. Nobody did that to his friend!  
>Kisuke looked at bit shocked at the boys reaction, but seemed to be expecting worse. "We're not entirely sure who did it or why. We just noticed the sudden drop in her reiatsu and went to see what was wrong."<p>

The others nodded their heads at this. Apparently, Ichigo was the only one who hadnt sensed it. When he mentioned this, Uryu merely used this as an excuse to milk Ichigo's weaknesses, reminding everyone how bad he was at sensing reiatsu. Ichigo turned away silently fuming, when Kisuke added something that caught his attention. "We did find Arrancar-like reiatsu in her wounds you know."

The room went into silence. Evidently, Kisuke had left this part out when he had explained it to the others. Uryu was the one to break the ice. "Arrancar reiatsu? But we should have sensed something like that!"  
>"I know." Kisuke Said, his voice suddenley darkening. "Thats whats troubling."<p>

At the confused looks on everones face, Kisuke began to explain. "Well" He started. "I just so happened to be keeping an eye on the arrancar activities in case Aizen wanted to mobilize his troops early. Because of this, i know for a fact that no Garraganta have been opened recentley before the attack. This means that whoever attacked Miss Kuchiki has been here a while." This time, Orihime piped up. "Well, mayby they came when the espada attacked a while back?" It was a good idea, but Kisuke already had an aswer for that. "Why wait so long? They've had all the time in the world to kill us!" This shut her up.

Kisuke Continued his lecture. " I also know that no Garraganta have been opened _since _the attack. This means..." "...That they're still here." Uryu finnished the sentence for him. Everyone quickly grasped the situation without any further explanations. With an arrancar about town, the casualties would be rolling in! What to do...

"Alright guys, if you see or hear anything, then you must tell me immedeatly."

Taking this as a way of saying 'get lost and go find the sucker', everyone got up and left. Kisuke himself got up to examine the said reiatsu more thouroghly. If he could familiarise himself with it, then he should be able to track the source down wherever it was. The more he spent time around the straggle of reiatsu, the more he felt lik it was familiar to him... What was it? It kind of felt like... No. It cant be! It must be from Kuchiki. The two come into contact pretty often, so that must be it. Despite the obvious explanation, something still didnt feel quite right.

There was as suprising drop in the number of hollows running around Karakura town. No doubt that damn Arrancar was scaring them away. Speaking of the Arrancar, it hadnt made a move sice Rukias attack, nor had anyone seen it. Rukia was still unconcious, but according to Kisuke was going to pull through. 'I swear if that bastard attacks anyone else, i'll kick him so hard up the ass...' Ichigo thought as he wandered away from school through an empty park with Chad, Uryu, Orihime and Tatsuki. Orihime was blabbing about some TV program she watched last night to Tatsuki, Chad and Uryu seeming to be in their own little worlds (much like Ichigo himself). Tatsuki remembered she had a Karate class and ran off, leaving Orihime to talk to the others.  
>They just pretended to listen, nodding and agreeing whenever she paused. They knew she was just trying to lighten the mood and act normally, but they were to busy thinking to themselves to care. Ichigo thought about where else he could look for the Arrancar. The whole lot of them had already been round town several times, and still nothing. 'I swear to god if they've hurt someone else, i'll rip their freaking guts out!'<p>

'My My, thinking violent thoughts are we King?'  
>Ichigos eyes widened in shock. Though the pshyco's interuption had become a regular thing, they usually occured late at night when his mind was tired, not in the day when he was wide awake. Or when there were people around... What if they noticed something?<br>'What the hell do you want now!' Ichigo asked inwardley, not realising he had stopped walking. 'Heh, i just wanted to talk King... I get so lonely cooped up in your inner world...'  
>"Go away."<p>

Orihime, Chad, and Uryu turned around and looked back at Ichigo when they heard him talk to himself. He was standing there staring directly in front of himself, and seemed to be scared of something.  
>'If you let me out then i wouldnt bother you about such things, and it woud be much easier for you.' The hollow tried to gain control of their body again, Ichigo instinctively pushing it back with his Reiatsu. The unexpected attempt to escape sent a shockwave of pain through the boys head, making him clasp it in his hands and scrunching his hair into his fists.<br>"Go away!" Ichigo shouted it this time. The three ahead of him ran up to their friend with worry in their eyes. They had never seen him like this before... What had happened? "Kurosaki-kun, whats wrong!" "Are you ok Kurosaki?" "Ichigo?"  
>'Hahahahahahahahahaha! You cant keep denying me forever! Your weaker than ever, your getting weaker still! How long until i can take control fully!' Another manic laugh was unleashed, so demented that it sent shivers down his spine.<p>

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! PLEASE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" A louder shout than last time, and even Uryu was confused to what was going on. "Kurosaki-kun, please snap out of it! You're scaring me!" Orihime seemed terrified to go near him, and was taking tentative steps backwards. Chad and Uryu just looked bewilderd and worried about what was unfolding before them.  
>'Hehehehe... They'll be the first to go king... If you just submit to me now, i promise not to play with them to much!"<br>"No! I wont let you touch them! You wont get anywhere near them, you hear me!"  
>Uryu grabbed Ichigos shoulders and began shaking him violently. "What are you talking about Kurosaki! Whats going on, who is it!" Ichigo merely slumped to the ground and loosened the grip on his head. The last thing the orange haired boy heard before he slipped into unconciosness was the demented laughter of his hollow as he forcefully took control of the withered boys body.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, three guesses who attacked Rukia... I litereally only just realised how obvious it is. Seriously. Im that retarded. I also only just realised how freakin short this chapter is. I have been working on this since before christmas, and its only 3 and a half pages long (excluding author notes).<strong>

**But worry not! Now that it has been uploaded i shall put ten times more effort into writing this! :D Muahahaha! There is nowhere to run Ichigo!**

**Me: Ichi~! Lets write the next chapter! 3**

**Ichigo: ! *Runs away***

**Me: *Laughs evily and starts writing about Ichigos doom***

**Ichigo: *Hides in emo corner* I do not look forward to this -.-'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, im back from hiatus! Sorry it was a little longer than i intended, but i cant help it . Ill upload a lot more frequently from now on, kk?**

**Ugh, is it me, or is Kisuke a little OOC? Excuse that and enjoy the story!**

Kisuke sat studying some more reiatsu he had gotten from Rukias wounds. He had been doing this since the incident occured, but he had made no development into the whereabouts of the attacker. He had been getting the same results every time, but refused to acknowledge the answer that was staring him in the face. There _had_ to be some mistake, he would never... But he had, and what happened next confirmed that.  
>First, Tessai walked into the room saying Rukia had woken up. The ex-captain followed him back to her room where she was still layed down in a futon. The only thing he could get out of her was "Ichigo...why?" before she blacked out again. A couple of seconds later, a certain orange haired shinigami's reiatsu started fluctuating before dropping unhealthily low. The residents of the shop looked in his direction in surprise that turned to shock when his spiritual pressure began to rise again, this time with sinister hollow qualities.<p>

-

"K-Kuro...Saki?"  
>The three freinds did not miss the change in Ichigos Reiatsu, once warm and gentle, now rough and twisted. The boy slowly and unsteadily got to his feet, wobbling a little as if unused to his own body. He kept his head down and arms limp at his side. "A-are you okay Kurosaki?" Uryu got no reply other than a small giggle that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Ichigo walked forward and stepped out his body in his soul form, letting his human body fall to the floor with an evident look of terror on its face.<p>

"Kurosaki-kun...Your Reiatsu..." Orihime managed to say weakly, now frozen to where she was standing by fear. Ichigo still didnt say anything, just continued chuckling to himself and walking forward. He reached his hand up and pulled Zangetsu off his back, the people ahead of him flinching in horror. In one swift movement, Ichigo shot forward and attempted to land a blow on Chad, but he dodged it easily because of his friends shakey movements. "Ichigo, what are you doing?" Chad said, activating his sheild arm to block another swing. The said Shinigami, laughing harder now, finally looked up to reveal cold black and gold eyes accompanied by a white mask. He was a _hollow._ Chad darted back, genuinly scared of what had happened.

"Heh...heheheheh...eheh...AHAHAHAHA!" The giants actions seemed to be humorous to the hollow/shinigami. "You seriously think im that dumbass? You really are stupid, couldnt you tell by the change in spiritual pressure?" His voice was doubled and slightly unnerving. Uryu stepped up behind him with his bow pointed at Ichigo, ready to fire if nessercery. "Then who the hell are you?" The derranged hollow turned to face Uryu with a demented grin on his face. The quincy gasped when he saw the hard stare coming from unreadable eyes, and bone mask covering the left side of his face. "Kurosaki..."  
>"I'm noone" He said simply, dissapearing for a second before reappearing behind him. This time he landed a hit, and slashed down Uryu's back, the blood from the wound seeping through his clothes and staining the ground a sickening scarlet. Using a majority of his energy, Uryu was able to keep himself righted, using the rest of it to turn and fire some arrows. The hollowed Ichigo dodged them easily, a slight thud ringing out as they hit a tree trunk. There was another bout of laughter as a Getsuga Tenshou swept across the park, Orihimes summoned Santen Keshun<br>not slowing down in the slightest.

When the attack had ceased, a huge crater was revealed on the ground, Chad in the center with his Shield arm raised. He was slightly blood splattered, and his clothes were ripped in places to reveal burned skin, but he seemed near enough okay. Uryu and Orihime had taken cover behind a near by tree and were coming out to re-enter the fray. Ichigo, or what was once Ichigo, ran forward to finnish the giant off, only to be blocked off by Kisuke who had appeared before them in a hurry. He stopped where he was and glared at the merchant with hatred, considering how to deal with his new  
>opponent. Kisuke gave him little time to do this however, instead shunpo'ing up to him and hitting his mask with Benihimes hilt. It cracked and fell to the floor in an instant, the menacing Hollow reiatsu fading away. The three shell shocked teens walked up and watched the lack and gold drain from his eyes, the usual oak iris's returning. Ichigo collapsed unconcious into the arms of the ex-captain, who swiftly hoisted him up into a fireman lift.<p>

"Urahara-San... What the hell was that! What's wrong with Kurosaki!" Uryu queried in pure shock, doubling over slightly from the wound on his back. The other twos eyes turned expectantly to the merchant, having been staring cautiously at Ichigos unconscious form. "It's complicated... Let's just go back to the shop and out of the way of prying eyes, eh?". Without waiting for a reply, Kisuke shunpo'd away leaving the others to make their own way to the Shoten.

At the shop, there was a riot. Apparently, Orihime, Uryu and Chad werent too happy about being kept in the dark about Ichigos second personality. Rukia was concious again, but said nothing. She just stared at the ground as if it had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world. Kisuke had put Ichigo in a back room while they waited for him to wake up. Normally someone would wait in there for him, but as his hollow was so apparently going out of his control, nobody wanted to be in the same room as him if they could help it.

"Why the hell didnt you tell us!" Uryu shouted in outrage. "We could have done something to help! We could have-!" Kisuke raised a hand to cut him off. "Honestly, what did you think you _could_ do? Hmm?" He said in a gentle tone. The three he adressed went quiet. "Exactly. And in answer to your first question, who would you rather hear it from, me or Ichigo?" "Well, i guess... From Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime spoke up, Chad giving a low grunt in agreement. "Right. Anymore questions?" Uryu seemed to regain his confidence, and blurted out a question for the merchant. "Yeah, where the heck did it come from!" Kisuke scratched his head and sighed. This might take a while.

-

Ichigo woke up in a room he recognised to belong to the Urahara Shoten. He had woken up here many times when he had been knocked unconcious, but there were usually people there talking light heartedly, or in the case of Orihime, healing him. What had even happened to him? He couldnt remember... He just had a massive headache... Sitting up and rubbing his head, Ichigo looked around at the door to see a certain shopkeeper shuffle into the room having sensed the orange haired shinigami wake up, followed by his friends and Rukia.

"Rukia, you're awake! What happened!" He said with relief. The only answer he got was a sad look from the raven haired shinigamis eyes. The rest of his friends just looked at him as if he were stupid. They also looked a little ticked off about something.  
>"G-guys?" He said confusedly. "Intresting..." Kisuke mused from behind his fan. "You cant remember what happened, can you?" He added matter-of-factly. "I-I dont remember anything before waking up here, no." He answered with a childish look. "What happened?"<br>The others looked at each other and nodded. "Ichigo..." Rukia said quietly. "You...You were the 'arrancar' that attacked me." She looked down as her friends eyes widened in shock. "No way... thats not  
>possible..."<p>

Still looking at her feet, Rukia continued her story. "There was a really powerful hollow reiatsu signature coming from the outskirts of town, and i went after it. When i got there, it started attacking me from the shadows, so i couldnt see it properly. I tried ringing you for backup, but you werent answering... Eventually it came into the light and... and it was you... I hesitated, and thats the last i can remember..." Rukia finnished talking and looked up to find that Ichigo was avoiding her gaze and gripping his hair in fists.

"Then why was i out of it now...?" He said in a hoarse voice, refusing to look at his friends. Could he even call them that anymore after what he had done? Uryu spoke this time. "In the park on the way from school. You kind of started talking to yourself, and then you just attacked us. "The quincy was less delicate about about it than Rukia, but then, he also seemed more annoyed. Ichigos grip on his hair tightend hard enough that it must hurt, and it looked like he was inwardly shouting at himself for what had happened. Uryu noticed this and started being more gentle about it.  
>"Kurosaki, why didnt you tell us before?" He said in a calmer tone.<br>"Why do you think?" He replied without looking up. "How easy do you think it is tell people who _trust_ you, that you could turn round and kill them at any moment?" The room fell silent in contemplation. "Exactly." This seemed to end the conversation, and Ichigo stood up shakily. It was only when he started walking to the door that people realised he was leaving.

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun, where are you going! We can help you!" Orihime cried in a futile attempt to stop him. "How! How do you intend to stop this! There is nothing ANY of you can do, and you know it!" Ichigo blared out in anger that was meant to be directed at himself for letting this happen. When he saw the whole lot of them jumping, he realised what he had done and turned back to the door. "The best thing i can do right now, is to go somewhere i cant hurt you." He said over his shoulder as he started walking."But... But we can find a way! We can try!" She called back. When he didnt reply, she ran up behind and tried to keep up his pace, quickly followed by the others.  
>"Kurosaki-kun, please!"<br>"Inoue, if i stay here and try out all of Urahara-sans wacked up experiments in the hope that one of them is some non-existent cure, then i might lose control completely and kill you all! I cant hold this guy back forever!" He said indicating at his head.  
>"But...!" "Goodbye Inoue."<br>With that, Ichigo Shunpo'd off, leaving the group to worry about what was going happen now.

**Ahhh! Whats Ichi doing! Going delightfully insane is the answer :3 *laughs evily***

**Hah, dont you just love picking on him? Hes so easy to write about XD Anyways, remember to review! Its my crack! Motivate meeeeee!**


End file.
